Danganronpa OC: Despairing Story of Hope
by NewComer1
Summary: A young lad named Renny Loodan was working on his latest fanfic, when suddenly his laptop sucked him and transported him to the world of Danganronpa! As he become part of the story, he must find how he can go back home...if there is even a way.


**Danganronpa OC: Despairing Story of Hope**

 **-Prologue-**

 **Despairingly Welcome To Hope's Peak Academy**

"Alright…. almost done….and finish! Phew! Now, that is a lot of writing!" A young boy wiped the sweat off from his forehead as he glanced at the clock. "Wow, look at the time! I didn't notice it was this late."

 _Hello. My name is Ren Loodan. I know, I know. My last name sounds very weird and all. Some people make fun of it by referring me loony. Anyway, it really means hope in Estonian. I am half Estonian and Japanese, but born in USA. I'm 16 years old in high school, soon to be 17 years old in senior. I have a bit of blond hair, dirty blond to be more specific and light skin. I am sort of smart kid. I go to a very prestigious high school and I am one of the advanced students, so I will be graduating at early age. Even though everyone at my school is really smart and has good grade and all, each of them has unique talent, but as for me….I really don't know what I am really good at. To be honest, I think I am just average kid. Though, I do like writing. I love to write fanfiction, based on many things like video game series and anime. My favorite video game is Pokemon and anime, Dragon Ball Z and Super, but I also like One Piece and Yu-Gi-Oh._

"I think I will edit this chapter later and go to sleep." I decided as I clicked the save button and turned off my laptop.

I went to the closet and took out my pajama. If you are wondering, I wore a typical blue jean and black sweater. Suddenly, I noticed that my laptop turned on by itself.

"Huh? I thought I shut it down. That's weird." I thought as I checked my laptop and press the power button to turn it off, but it didn't work.

"Great. Is that mean my laptop is busted?" I moaned.

Suddenly, my laptop made a very weird crackling sound when this weird red eye appeared, with sharp edges appeared on the screen.

"What the!?" I gasped. Even more to my confusion and surprise, electricity shot out of my laptop, shocking me and making me disappeared out of thin air.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed as I sucked into who know where. The way I saw it was that I was being sucked through a strange tunnel where it was half white and half black. I continued being suck through this strange space until I reached the depth of darkness at the end and it swallowed me into it.

"…Uuuuuh….Ooooooh, my head…" I mumbled as I regained my consciousness slowly.

I woke up as I rubbed the back of my head, looking around to see where I am presently. I noticed that I was in a classroom, with some graffiti drawing on the chalkboard, but I also noticed that the windows were all iron plated for some reasons.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked. Sorry if I curse or something, but seriously, the word hell is not even a curse word. It's a name of a place!

As I was fully recovered, I decided to leave out the classroom. So far, I understood that I was in a school.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" I called aloud, but only thing I heard was nothing, but silence. There was no sign of other people anywhere.

I gulped and checked around my surroundings. I also took notice of some video cameras on the roof. I felt shivered as if someone was seeing me, but if someone is watching me, then maybe they could provide me the answer. Yet, I felt strange that a school would have video cameras.

"Hmm, I guess this school is very protective in their security or something." I said aloud as I continued walking down the hallway until I reached a big door.

I read the sign and surprisingly it says gym in Japanese. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I can read things in Japanese. Well, not everything exactly, but just the basic.

"This is the gymnasium." I said as I looked at the door. I gulped before I decided to enter. "Well, here goes nothing."

I opened the door as the light shined out, swallowing me in until I was able to see again. And to both my relief and mostly a surprise, I finally found some people…which is I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

There were 15 or so students (I guess they are students) who looked either older or at least at the same age as me. However, the most prominent feature is that they looked like an anime character!

"OK, what is exactly going on here?" I asked to myself while trying to comprehend all of this, processing all the information in, but couldn't think anything out.

"Hey look, we got another one joining us," said one of them. This guy had a very strange hairstyle that was a shaped of torpedo. From what he wears, he looked he is a member of gang.

 _Mondo Owada-Title: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader_

"You there!" A guy in a white uniform vest shouted at me.

"Um! Yes!?" I gasped in shock.

"It's supposed to be 8 o'clock sharp to be here, and the time is now like 8:06! You're even minute and half late than your fellow classmate over there!" He yelled as he pointed to another boy.

When I looked at him, he looked pretty normal from everyone else. He wore a sweater jacket and had one strand of hair sticking up.

"Oh, well…I'm sorry, but what am I late for? I only just got here," I replied honestly as I just felt that I had a sweatdrop behind my head.

"Huh? You weren't informed?" The boy in the white uniform said in a surprised tone. "Hmmm, well I guess, I will let you slide for now, but don't be late next time."

 _Kiyotaka Ishimaru-Title: Ultimate Moral Compass_

"Ummm…" I was still confused to the situation I was in, including who the heck these people are.

"Excuse me…" I looked over the guy's shoulder and saw a little girl in a green uniform and skirt. "You didn't read the paper in the classroom when you woke up."

 _Chihiro Fujisaki-Title: Ultimate Programmer_

"Huh? What paper?" I asked.

"Oh! Well, you see.."

"Tch. Seriously." An unfriendly voice interrupted her. "Not only are you tardy, but very late in the game."

I looked to the source, which revealed from a tall and serious looking guy. He wore glasses and wore very fancy cloth with an unique emblem on the chest area of his jacket.

 _Byakuya Togami-Title: Ultimate Affluent Progeny_

I have this strange feeling that I won't like this guy…a lot.

"Hey what's up!" I stumbled back when a girl with red jacket and blue shorts popped out in front of me. "Sorry I surprised you, but its pleasure to meet you. My name is Aoi Asahina."

 _Aoi Asahina-Title: Ultimate Swimmer_

"Um, it's nice to meet you, too." I offered her my handshake hesitantly, but she quickly and happily accepted it.

"You look very lost." I turned to my far right and saw….OMG, she looked huge, literally!

The person I saw was very muscular. She had a body of a body builder. She looked like she could be a character from a Street Fighter games or some fighting games.

"Are you alright?" She asked. My body froze to her scary look, even though she is being nice to me.

"Yeah? Are you like OK, dude?" Aoi asked in worried tone.

"I'm, um, just….fine," I replied.

"It's alright," the she-hulk said. "It's alright to admit your confusion. In fact, all of us here are gathered for unknown reason, as confused as you are. Oh, by the way, my name is Sakura Ogami."

 _Sakura Ogami-Title: Ultimate Martial Artist_

"At least I know she is a she." I thought.

"And now that makes 16 present here. What an odd, yet interesting predicament." I saw who said and she looked very…eye-catching, at least to say.

She wore a big black dress and had huge hair, with two curly pigtails that almost touched the floor. Her eyes were red, making her look a bit…demonic. Her pale skin also really emphasized that, too.

 _Celestia Ludenberg-Title: Ultimate Gambler_

"So, if this is everyone now, can we like get started on something already?" A different girl asked in uncaring, annoyed tone. Like the previous girl, she also had a big hair, with two pigtails but she was pink, with the right one tied with half red and half white ribbon and the left one was held by a hairclipper shaped of a white bunny. She wore white necktie, checkered pattern skirt, and black uniform shirt, which deliberately exposed her chest area. I did have to admit that she looked very fashionable.

 _Junko Enoshima-Title: Ultimate Fashion Diva_

The rest of the people I saw were a chubby boy with eyeglasses and one hair sticking up straight, a shy girl with long hair and eyeglasses, too, an older boy with red beard and spiky, wild hair with the same color, another boy with a beard and Reggie-hairstyle (very big like the two girls), another girl who looked attractive and has long, dark blue hair, and finally, a girl with dark purple collared jacket, black gloves, and lavender hair down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon, purple eyes, and pale skin.

The last person, the girl with the black gloves looked at me as she was pondering. I moved my eyes around, confused as to why she was looking at me like that.

"So, what's your name, dude?" Aoi asked enthusiastically.

"Huh? Oh!" I realized that I still haven't introduced myself. "My name is Ren…Ren Loodan."

"Loodan?" She echoed.

"Oh, that's a fancy, interesting last name." Celeste spoke. "Loodan. That's Estonian for hope."

"Um, yeah! That's right." I replied, looking a bit cheerful.

 _Wow. Someone who understands my last name. I think I might like this place…whatever this place is. Yet…I feel like I've seen these people and this school before._

"So, now all the players have assembled, what is the next thing to do in our quest?" The chubby boy asked.

 _Hifumi Yamada-Title: Ultimate Fanfic Creator_

"Unnnnnn! Why are we even here? We should get out of here!" The girl with the glasses stated as she looked much panicked.

 _Toko Fukukawa-Title: Ultimate Writing Prodigy_

"16 of us, here gathered here for the unknown opening ceremony that has not happened yet when it should…I shall predict our fate with my crystal ball!" The Reggie-hairstyle boy declared as he pulled out his crystal ball.

 _Yasuhiro Hagakure-Title: Ultimate Clairvoyant_

"Please, man. Stop kidding around," said the boy with the wild, red hair.

 _Leon Kuwata-Title: Ultimate Baseball Star_

"Yeah, like seriously, fortunate-telling is, like, not real." Junko mumbled.

"Now, that we accompanied each other enough, we should be asking one question on our mind." Togami spoke. "Exactly why we are here."

"Well, the paper said that the opening ceremony will take place here at 8." Chihiro reminded them. "But, it's almost 8:10."

"Maybe they are preparing something special for us?" Hagakure thought aloud.

"Yeah! That must be it!" Asahina stated. "We shouldn't overthink about it, but keep with positive thought."

 _Seriously…I know I've seen these people before. Somewhere….what was it?_

"Excuse me." A friendly, female voice snapped me out of my thought. I looked to the person who spoke to me, who was the girl with the long, dark blue hair.

"You really like to think a lot. Are you physic?" She asked.

"Eh, what?" I asked.

She giggled. "Just teasing. It is nice to meet you, Ren. My name is Sayaka Maizono."

 _Sayaka Maizono-Title: Ultimate Pop Sensation_

"Um, it's pleasure to meet you, Maizono-san." I said politely as I rubbed my head, blushing a bit.

 _I had to admit, but she does look cute if you look at her closer._

"That makes two people I know, now. Right, Naigi-kun?" She asked to the boy behind her.

"You know him from somewhere, Maizono-san?" He asked.

 _Makoto Naigi-Title: Ultimate Lucky Student_

"Yeah! He's my twin brother!" She teased again.

"OK, now I know that you are teasing." Makoto sighed as he grinned.

"Teehee, hee, hee. You caught me." She giggled.

 _These two seem to know each other, and Maizono-san does love to tease a lot. Although, why do I have this weird…bad feeling about her?_

"Alright, alright. If you three there had enough social conversation, we should be focused on figuring out why we were called here." Togami caught our attention.

 _Yeah, I already hate this guy._

Suddenly, a loud noise occurred, making us cover our ears. Some of us moaned in response to unexpected noise.

"Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3. Testing, Testing. Is this even working. Oh wait, here I can adjust it…There, much better."

"What the hell was that?" Mondo exclaimed.

Everyone looked to the stage when suddenly, a monochromic teddy bear popped out of the speaker's podium. Half of its face was a cute, white teddy bear while the other half was black with creepy smith, with teeth and the red eye that I saw before, one that appeared on my laptop and teleported me to this place.

"What the hell is that?" Junko asked.

"A teddy bear?" Chihiro said.

"I am not a teddy bear, you fools! And don't think I'm also a Build-A-Bear Reject either!" It exclaimed. "I am your headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Monokuma!"

Everyone gasped, but I was the most surprised…because I remember what this place is. I felt cold sweat over my face and my back.

 _These people….this place…that bear….this is the world of….!_

"Now that 14…eh?" He noticed something or rather someone. "…Hmm, weird."

"Wh…what's weird?" Asahina asked bravely, yet said in scared tone.

"Oh, it's nothing. I thought I counted the number of you right, but I guess I didn't," he mumbled. "Anyway, now that there are 15 of you unique delinquents, we will begin the opening ceremony of the academy. First thing first, all bow to your headmaster."

"Good morning, Headmaster Monokuma!" Kiyotaka said enthusiastically as he bowed to it.

"Hey, don't encourage him!" Toko exclaimed.

"So, what the hell are you supposed to be?" Mondo demanded.

"Yeah, like what he said!" Junko agreed.

"Are you deaf or something? Well, if you are, then I will just say it again. My name is Monokuma, and I am here your headmaster." He repeated himself.

"Mono…kuma?" Naigei repeated.

 _This is impossible, unbelievable! How could this be all real? I know, it got to be a dream, it got to be a dream!_

"Any questions?" Monokuma asked.

"Um, Mr. Monokuma, sir." Chihiro raised her hand.

"Yes, you over there." Monokuma pointed at her

"So, why are we all here for?" She asked.

"I'm getting to that part!" He stated. "Ah-hem! Overflown with potential, you high schoolers…are none other than the hope of the world! In order to protect our wonderful ray of hope, yer expected to live here on campus and nowhere else!"

Everyone was shocked hearing the last sentence. "What do you mean by the last part?" Junko asked, looking worried.

"It means we're locked here forever and has to live our lives here together for the rest of eternity." I admitted aloud, enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone gasped at what I said.

"What!? Are you for real!?" Mondo gasped.

"Hooo, it looks like there's at least one student who understands what I'm saying. I'm actually touched!" Monokuma flustered. "Say, what's your name, young pupil?"

"Umm…." I was hesistant to say my name.

 _Should I admit my name here? I know exactly where this is all going. Even though I know what would happen at the end….but, the only thing is me, or my existence here. I still couldn't wrap my head around that, but I guess I will play along for now until I get a time to think it over._

"My name is Ren Loodan." I said.

"Ren, huh? Do you have a nickname, Ren? How about…Renny?" Monokuma suggested.

"Um, that's…OK." I replied.

"Well, yeah, like what Renny here said." Monokuma continued as he ignored me for now. "You all will be living here, as classmates, friends, and family. Doesn't that sound…great?"

He said in the most sadistic tone, making everyone cringed to his words. I tried to keep a calm look. "But, do not worry, pupils. The school provides resources due to our high budget, so you will be promised with most comfortable living while you are all here."

"Then, what about those plates over the windows? Are those what keeps us locked in here?" Makoto asked.

"Correct!" Monokuma confirmed as he popped out a circle. "So, no matter how much you screamed for help, nobody would come and help you."

"But, you can't possibly make us live here forever." Celeste stated.

Monokuma cleared his throat. "But, there is a catch! I established a certain rule that allows you to get out of here."

"Enlighten us." Togami stated.

"Murder!" Monokuma jumped off from the podium. "You are free to murder however you like. The only student here permitted to leave is one who has committed murder!"

"Murder!? Why would we kill one another!?" Yasuhiro cried.

"He means that the student who kills any one of us in the group and get away with it are allowed to leave here." I explained aloud.

"Correct again! You're very smart, Renny, like a detective or something." Monokuma said sadistically as he clapped his paws. "Beat! Stab! Club! Slice open! Whatever! You are all free to do whatever you want! Be creative in your killing."

"This is all a joke, isn't it, you little bastard!" Mondo demanded.

"What? Like your hair. Upupupu." Monokuma laughed at him, offending him because of his hairstyle.

"Why you little!" He grabbed the headmaster by his neck. "I am going to take all of that stuffing out of you, you worthless junk!"

"Eeeeee! Stop it, stop! Violence toward the headmaster is forbidden by the rule!" Monokuma flailed as he made a beeping sound.

"Huh? Throw him up into the air!" I looked to the person who said, who was Kyoko Kirigiri.

 _Kyoko Kirigiri-Title: Unknown_

"Huh? Why would I?" Mondo asked.

"That thing is a bomb, too! Throw him up in the air, quickly!" I shouted.

Without hesistation, Mondo threw Monokuma up in the air, right before it exploded. Everyone covered their ears from the sound of the explosion.

"Holy shit! My face would've blown up by that thing!" Mondo exclaimed.

"All of us would've blown up by that thing!" Junko yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot to mention." Another Monokuma popped out from behind the podium. "If any more rules are broken, they will be punished. I recommend you memorize the rules in your Digital Notebook that each of you have."

 _If I remember correctly, Monokuma has confiscated everyone's cellphone. Luckily, at least I have my….huh?_

I checked all my pocket, soon realizing that my cellphone was missing and instead, found the Digital Notebook.

 _Great! My cellphone is missing, too! And I have this instead. It looks like I will be really playing along, then…_

"Well, that's all there is to say, for now. I wish you all luck…in slaying each other. Upupupupu." He laughed before he jumped back behind the podium and disappeared without a trace.

Everyone looked around with scared and worried face. I know what they are all thinking, but as for me, I still couldn't believe I am part of this…world.

 _I can't believe this is really happening. I want to believe this is all a weird dream or something, but…it is so accurate and it feels so…real that the probability of that this is all a dream is sliming. Am I really in the world of…._

… _Danganronpa?_

* * *

 **Hello, folks! Are you all having fun day full of...DESPAIR!? Naw, just kidding. Upupupupu.**

 **My name is NewComer1 and this is my first Danganronpa fanfic that I will be writing from time to time. I am not sure if it is going to be a daily thing because as much as I'm enjoying writing this story so far, I don't think I have all the time everyday to write it.**

 **This fanfic will follow more on the anime version than the video game version, but unlike the both original versions, things will be different as you will see ;)**

 **Reviews and comments are always welcomed. I will see you all next time.**


End file.
